Albert I of Germany
|birth_place = Murau, Austria, Holy Roman Empire |death_date = |death_place = Nuremberg, Holy Roman Empire |burial_date = Speyer Cathedral |spouse = Diemut |full name = Ulrich von Liechtenstein |house = Plantagenet |father = Charles IV, Holy Roman Emperor |mother = Bartilmebis of Arce }} Otto V (27 March 1240 – 26 December 1298), born Ulrich von Liechtenstein, was the Holy Roman Emperor from 1295 and King of Germany from 1272 to his death. He served as Duke of Swabia from 1254 to 1295. He was the second eldest son of Holy Roman Emperor Charles IV and Bartilmebis of Arce. At age of 24, there're was a civil war in the Holy Roman Empire, resulting Frederick III, Duke of Lorraine wants his father throne and be a monarch. As Frederick's claim causing other barons supported Frederick's claim to be King of the Romans, but failed. Frederick failed to take Frankfurt. Frederick took München, which Ulrich's escaped. Prince Conrad (later Conrad III, Holy Roman Emperor) took command in the Imperial army on 1 September 1265, and his father, Charles defeated Frederick but manage to escaped at the Battle of Limburg in winter of 1268. Frederick and Charles fighting at the Battle of Wurzburg, Charles was managed to defeated Frederick for the second time and Frederick was forced to exile on 2 March 1269. On 15 February 1272, his father, Charles IV favorite abdicated in favor his elder brother, Conrad. As Ulrich is next in line to the throne if Conrad died childless or without issue. He was elected King of the Romans and crowned on 5 May in Aachen Cathedral. Both Conrad and Ulrich was the most favorable monarchs like his father. Charles IV retired to London, which he could stayed in Nuremberg, which he refused; until when his father, Charles IV died on 1274. But when Bohemian King Ottokar II, who supported Frederick's claim declared war against Conrad III on November 1274. Ulrich's role is also at war with Leszek II the Black, the Polish monarch. On 1279, Frederick's comeback to his second try to take the crown, which he got assassination in Cologne in 1283. He got elected and succeeded his elder brother on 1295 as Holy Roman Emperor, at the age of 55. Otto V was crowned in Frankfurt on 24 February 1296. He survived his assassination attempt in 1296, which Otto was unhurt with no wounds. His assassin was Bohemian noble František Chotek (1259–1296), which he was caught and imprisoned by the Frankfurt garrison and was executed a few months; later that year. Otto fall ill and died a year later on 26 December 1298, aged fifty-seven in Nuremberg, he was succeeded by his nephew, Henry which already King of the Romans in 1295. Otto V was buried in Speyer Cathedral. Early life Accession as Duke of Swabia Military career Civil war in the Holy Roman Empire Frederick failed to take Frankfurt Siege of München Battle of Limburg Battle of Wurzburg and Frederick's defeated and exile King of the Romans Coronation Allied with Conrad III Father's death in 1274 Short war with King Ottokar II of Bohemia War with High Duke Leszek II the Black Frederick and Claim to Conrad's Crown Prince Henry's wounded and captivity Frederick III of Lorraine's Assassination Imperial election, 1295 Holy Roman Emperor Relationship with his citizens Internal policy Failed assassination attempt Final years and death Conspiracy theories Faking death Alleged escape to Sicily Ancestry Marriage and children Notes Citations References Further reading External links